


If we get it of here alive, no sex for a week

by K17L53



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Hunters & Hunting, day 2 supernatural creatures, i love their dynamic in this one, its really cute by the end so read away, please coz i loved writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clexa as supernatural hunters. Hunting supernatural creatures, keeping people safe, keeping each other alive, and having awkward conversations with motel receptionists about why they need a room with a double bed. It's cute, it's fun, they're hunting a creature, and they talk about what they want their future to be like because a hunter's life isn't usually that long.





	If we get it of here alive, no sex for a week

**Author's Note:**

> i love love love love love their dynamic in this fic and i'm just so happy with it and i never say that about my own writing so like....yeah i love this fic and i loved writing it. most of the fic is really fun and cute and just like "smh why are you two like this?" and then we end with a really cute and heartfelt note where they talk about the future and a little about what they want.

“You know I love you right?” Clarke said breathlessly as her and Lexa ducked behind a couch, hiding from whatever was chasing them right now. They weren’t entirely sure, they hadn’t been here long enough to figure it out; could be a spirit, a poltergeist, a werewolf, maybe even a vampire – they’d literally been here for fifteen minutes now.

 

Lexa only rolled her eyes at her, looking down at the shotgun in her hands as she loaded salt bullets into it. She shook her head slightly, hoping the creature on their tail was something that was repulsed by salt. “I know,” She replied, “But I hate you right now.”

 

It was Clarke’s idea to come in and look around, but they were totally unprepared for it – they had been in town for only a couple of hours before this. By the time they’d arrived, it was dark and Lexa had suggested the sensible thing to do. Which was talking to people around the place tonight, getting something to eat later before going to bed for the night and _then_ coming back in the morning to look around this supposedly haunted house. Well, it wasn’t _supposedly_ anymore, it was more than confirmed that there was _something_ here. They just didn’t know what. And that was a problem. Because not knowing meant they didn’t know how to protect themselves right now, let alone know how to kill it. All they had with them right now were shotguns, salt bullets, and a silver bladed knife – not nearly enough to take on…anything really.

 

“Oh come on,” Clarke started, “It’s not that ba-” Before she could even finish something was thrown against the wall in behind them as it shattered with some of the pieces flying up to them.

 

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the debris before looking at Clarke and glaring at her, “Not that bad?” She asked, “Are you sure?” Lexa didn’t wait for an answer, just abruptly stood up and shot blindly at the direction she believed the…monster or whatever it was to be in.

 

“ _ARE YOU INSANE?_ ” Clarke yelled as she yanked on Lexa’s jacket, pulling her back down. “Stay down!”

 

“If we get out of here alive,” Lexa started, reloading her gun. “No sex for a week.” She told Clarke, shaking her head.

 

“Wha-” Clarke looked offended, almost forgetting there was something a few feet away trying to kill them. “That’s not _fair_.” Her voice was high pitched and amused almost.

 

“Oh yes it is.” Lexa nodded nonetheless continuing to look around the room they were in, trying to find an escape. “Okay, so,” She looked at Clarke, “I’m on distraction, you get out.”

 

“I’m not leaving you in here.” Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes at Lexa for even suggesting that. “This _thing_ will kill you before I get a chance to get back in here with more ammo.” She told her disapprovingly before letting out a sigh. “Cover my six, we’ll make a run for it.”

 

“Yeah, and _that’s_ a better plan?” Lexa asked sarcastically, grabbing Clarke’s arm and stopping her from _springing into action_ , something she loved doing – unfortunately.

 

“Uh, yeah?” She looked at her girlfriend, “This way, either we both die or _neither_ of us die.” She pulled her arm away from Lexa’s grip, “Come on.”

 

* * *

 

That was no short of a miracle. And in this line of work, sometimes you needed a miracle to just make it out of a sticky situation alive. By the time they got out, they were almost certain that it was an angry spirit. That made their jobs a little easier; they just needed find out who’s ghost it was, and then salt and burn the corpse. They were done for the night though; all that was left was to get to a motel, take a shower to clean off all the debris off of themselves and then go to bed. They’d squeeze in some research there though, probably once they were in bed and under the comforter in the safety of each other’s arms.

 

But before all that, there was one last obstacle. And that was getting a room with a double bed. Sometimes it was a bigger problem than others, sometimes it was as simple as asking for a double room and getting it. Other times it was asking for a double room but ending up with a room with two single beds. Which then led to them having to explain that no, they were not friends who wanted to sleep in separate beds, they were a couple, as in together, as in dating, as in wanting to spend their lives together, and they’d like to be sleeping next to each other after a long day. Tonight was the latter, and it was a little awkward because the receptionist was an elderly woman who was pretty clueless – even they were holding hands and Clarke’s head was resting on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“Well, that didn’t take long.” Lexa said sarcastically as they finally walked up to their room.

 

“Next time, instead of trying to explain,” Clarke started, stopping in front of a door and bringing the key up to unlock it, “Just kiss me, I think that’d be the fastest way to make people realize we’re not straight.”

 

Lexa let out a small, low laugh, following Clarke into the room. “Or I could get t-shirts made?” She offered. “Maybe something that says _we’re together_ or _not straight_?”

 

“Not a bad idea.” Clarke nodded, walking up to the bed and dropping her bag on it as Lexa made her way to the desk a few feet away before setting her own bag down. “What are we doing for dinner tonight?” She asked her girlfriend as she opened her bag, shuffling through it, looking for something she could wear to sleep.

 

“I saw a diner a few minutes back,” Lexa answered, “We can get something from there.” She offered, “Or we can Google somewhere that delivers?”

 

“The latter sounds better.” Clarke said, “I’m too tired to go anywhere now.”

 

Lexa nodded before walking towards the bathroom and opening the door, “Shower first?”

 

“Can I join you?” Clarke asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Or do you still stand by the _no sex for a week_ thing?”

 

“Yes and yes.” Lexa replied with a smug small smile. “That still stands because…well…you almost got us killed.” She added, still smiling, “But you _can_ join me.” Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa leaned her head into the bathroom before looking back at Clarke. “The shower’s too small for sex anyways.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes again, walking up to Lexa nonetheless as she shrugged off her jacket and let it fall on the floor. “I’ll pick it up,” She told Lexa when she saw the disapproving look from her girlfriend. She was the messy one and Lexa was the organized one. That was sometimes a problem because of how much time they spent in the car. Every stop they made, Lexa would have to make sure Clarke would clear out her side of the car, throw out the wrappers and tissues and soda cans. But it worked, they worked well together; the car was clean for the most part, the trunk was organized, all the guns in their places because of Lexa and all the knives sharpened, guns loaded thanks to Clarke. They both did their part and without each other, they’d be lost…or dead – it was just a lot easier together.

 

They’d met about ten years ago, when Clarke was sixteen and Lexa about a year older. Lexa was a hunter when Clarke met her, going around with her half sister and Clarke had gotten caught up in something… _weird_ and they just ended up sticking together. It was a werewolf actually, Clarke almost got killed by one and it was Lexa and Anya who had saved her. Clarke had dropped out of school, and she had no idea what she was going to do with her life, everything felt like her world was falling apart and she had nothing to live for. So when Lexa came along, Clarke thought she had nothing to lose by going with the two sisters.

 

And well, somewhere along the way, somewhere in those ten years, they fell in love and decided to not leave each other’s side. So here they were, defying death, hunting monsters…keeping each other alive. Because let’s face it, they wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for the other – Lexa takes calculated risks but she’s not great at math, and Clarke just…takes risks. But they hold each other back for the most part and that definitely helped. Lexa seemed to always work better with a partner than alone…well, that partner had to be someone she trusted because she wasn’t good with people in general. Clarke was different for her than most people though, and after Anya died – _got killed_ – Clarke was kind of all Lexa had.

 

And here they were now though, the two of them in the shower, washing of the long day they’d had. “When did you cut yourself?” Clarke asked Lexa, running her fingers lightly along the gash on the back of Lexa’s right shoulder.

 

“I’m not sure.” Lexa replied, her eyes closed as she felt the water against her skin. “Probably when that vase was thrown at us on the way out.” She answered. “And I _shielded you_ with my body.” Lexa added a little jokingly but yes, that is what happened.

 

“I’ll patch you up.” Clarke said with a small smile, leaning closer and gently pressing her lips against it. “My big baby.”

 

“I _saved_ you.” Lexa said in response. “From getting hit by a _deadly_ , and _highly_ _breakable_ flower vase.”

 

“You’re so extra.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “ _Lextra_.”

 

“Do you want that no sex thing to extend to two weeks instead of one?” Lexa asked with a quirked eyebrow, turning around to look at Clarke.

 

“Is that gonna be worse for me or you?”

 

.

 

“It’s so cold.” Clarke complained, pressing herself closer to Lexa. Her feet were cold but Lexa’s, on the other hand, weren’t so Clarke had her’s against her girlfriend’s, trying to warm them up. They were in bed now, they’d ordered pizza and now they were just tired out in bed together. They were both propped up on the headboard, under the comforter with a laptop resting on Lexa’s stomach. They needed to do some research before heading out in the morning.

 

“Your feet are freezing,” Lexa said disapprovingly. “Try putting on some pants maybe?” She suggested. “Might help warm you up?”

 

Clarke was only in her underwear and a t-shirt, like most nights. Not that Lexa was complaining, she’d never get tired of looking at that. “No,” She shook her head, pressing against her. “Body heat’s better.”

 

“You’re stealing _all of my_ body heat.”

 

“Are you complaining?” Clarke asked with a quirked eyebrow, finally looking up at the laptop screen.

 

Lexa only shook her head, continuing to scroll through her laptop. “I never complain about you being so close to me. Especially when you’re half naked.” She tilted her head slightly, kissing the top of Clarke’s head. “But I will complain about how uncomfortable this bed is.”

 

“I wonder what it’s like to go home to the same bed every night.” Clarke wondered, not really paying attention to what Lexa was looking up. It had been a long week really; they hadn’t really taken a break after their last case before heading out here, and all she wanted was a warm bed, and Lexa safe and by her side.

 

“Think we could do that?” Lexa asked, “Think we could settle into a normal life?”

 

Clarke shrugged, “I think we’d get bored.” She offered jokingly. “Maybe like…part time hunters.” She said with a smile. “Nah, I think we could.” She said honestly, “We’ve had a good run, you know?” Clarke looked up at Lexa. “And we all know how being a hunter ends right?” Lexa nodded. “I kinda want more than that.”

 

“We could’ve died tonight.” Lexa said in response, taking in what Clarke was saying. “And that would’ve been it.” She told her. “No one would even know who we were.”

 

Clarke shook her head slightly, closing her eyes for a moment. “Let’s settle down,” She said quietly, a little hesitant, not really knowing how Lexa would reply because this wasn’t something they’d talked about. “It only goes downhill and we’re still on a high note…I don’t want it to get worse.”

 

Lexa nodded, she has been thinking about it actually, the last two years this has been on her mind more than anything else. Thinking about what it would be like to settle down into a normal life, be able to come home to the same bed like Clarke said, and not have to wake up thinking this might be their last day. “Last case.” She told Clarke, no hint of hesitation in her voice. “This is our last case, then we’re done.”

 

“You won’t miss it?” Clarke asked with a small smile.

 

“As much as you will.” Lexa replied. “But I don’t want to die in an old abandoned house, full of regret only to be found weeks later and have no one know who I was.” She told her. “I want a life with you.” Lexa started. “I want a life together where we both come home at the end of the day. Where we don’t wake up thinking how this could be it, how today could be it. I want more time with you.”

 

Clarke’s hand came up to Lexa’s face, brushing away a tear that had rolled down her cheek without Lexa even noticing. “Then let’s do it.” She smiled at her. “We put the guns and machetes away after this one.” Clarke said with a small nod, “We have a normal life – well, we’ll do out best.”

 

“Yeah we will.” Lexa agreed. “As long as I know I’m coming home to you every night, I’m happy.” She told her. “I want forever with you Clarke Griffin. And a hunter’s life isn’t nearly long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it as much as i loved writing it. i have a fic ready to go for tomorrow too so ayyyy show me some love and leave kudos and comments because well, they kinda fuel me.


End file.
